Precursor
The Precursors were an advanced race that preceded and were mythologized by the Forerunners. The Forerunners classified them as "Transsentient" beings, having the ability to travel among galaxies and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life. While the Precursors themselves had long since disappeared during the time of the Forerunners, evidence of their technological and architectural achievements remained scattered across the galaxy. The Precursors are an incomprehensible advanced alien species with technology that transcends philosophical and scientific understanding. The Precursors are known for their creation of the Forerunners and Humans, in particular. Whether or not the two separate species were once the same is unknown, but it has been stated that they were made in the shape of the Precursors. The Precursors developed the ideology behind the Mantle of Responsibility, and have based their own technology on the concept that the universe is living. The concept that the universe is living is difficult for even the Forerunners to understand, and the indestructible neural physics technology has not been replicated or mimicked. In their belief that the Universe is living, the Precursors valued the experiences that biological life had with the universe. In respect to the Mantle and the Universe, the Precursors began creating biological creatures and placing them on planets in several different galaxies. Their tendency to experiment with this life and develop unique breeds would lead to the creation of billions times billions of sentient species across the Universe. To record life's experiences with the cosmos, the Precursors established the Domain. The Domain is likewise living and capable of emotion and interaction with life. History Background The Precursors are not known to have a terrestrial origin, and the Flood claim that the Precursors existed in a time before the Universe had life and form. The Precursors traveled across stars and galaxies, and inhabited several planets such as Sith Othal. In time, the Precursors would develop a philosophical belief that all life and life's interactions with the cosmos are precious and must be protected. Billions of sentient species were created and placed on planets where they could interact with the cosmos. The Precursors created life, and at times, they destroyed life to start the cycle anew. In their guardianship, the Precursors embarked on a mission to find a species capable of inheriting the Mantle. The Forerunners were tested, but had proven unable to uphold the Mantle's philosophies. Then, mankind was tested and deemed capable of inheriting the Mantle. However, the Forerunners were unable to accept this and fought in defiance for that title which they had stoically adhered to. The Precursors were astonished and dumbfounded by the Forerunner's defiance against their creators. Although it had been observed from afar, the Precursors had never faced a violent adversary and war was an inconceivable concept to them. In time, the Precursors were driven out of the Milky Way and slaughtered by the trillions. Those that survived remained in hiding and used advanced forms of hibernation to outlast the conflict. The Flood Threat There was a nameless Precursor who transformed his essence and form into a seed, and after an unknown amount of time, this seed was suppose to grow into a new existence that would become the Precursor. However, humans had stumbled upon this seed and consumed it. The seed transformed the humans into an abomination known as the Flood. The nameless Precursor would take new form through this Flood, and he would intact vengeance on all life. The Flood began to spread into ancient human territory. The ancient humans were forced to battle against the Forerunners while also managing the plague that is the Flood. Although the Flood was suppressed through debatable means, the humans had lost their war with the Forerunners. In time, the Flood would return and engage the Forerunners in a long conflict that would lead to the end of Forerunner civilization. In a desperate attempt to defeat the Flood, the Forerunners activated the Halo Array. The Flood was defeated, and all Precursor technology was obliterated. Technology Precursor technology is based on neural physics, and is far more advanced and durable than even the Forerunner's time-testing technology. Neural physics is based on the concept that inanimate matter and thought are linked together, and the Universe is a living being. The Precursors were technologically advanced enough to create intelligent life, link planets and solar system's together using physical bridges, travel at interstellar distances, and map the real time state of the galaxy. The Domain is a Precursor creation. It was constructed to serve as a record for life's interaction with the cosmos, and the Domain is said to be living and capable of emotion and thought. Being based off of neural physics, the Precursor's technology would be affected by the radiation emitted from the Halo Array. The Domain, and all Precursor artifacts, were obliterated during the ring's activation. Category:Precursor